Yokai Questionairre!
by dcedie
Summary: The high schoolers you see on Rosario Vampire certainly are a curious bunch aren't they? Don't you wanna find out about all of them? Well here's your chance! I, just your average creature, have infiltrated the Yokai Academy! And I will get the answers!
1. Infiltration

**The high schoolers you see on Rosario+Vampire certainly are a curious bunch aren't they? Wouldn't you wanna find out about all of them? Well here's your chance! I, just your average creature, have infiltrated the Yokai Academy! And I will get the answers to your questions! MUAHAHAHA!**

Mizore: You know, you could just ask us.

**AH!! WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?! HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!**

Mizore: Everyone reacts that way when they see me! (sigh) I was just walking by and I heard you talking to yourself, Mister-I'm-gonna-secretly-find-the-answers-even-though-it-would-be-so-much-easier-to-just-ask.

**Fine, we'll do it the boring way, _asking,_ Miss-go-around-secretly-listening-to-people-talk-to-themselves!**

Mizore: I didn't really have to _try _to hear you, you were talking pretty loudly. Especially with 'MUAHAHAHA' part.

**It's still makes you a Miss-go-around-secretly-listening-to-people-talk-to-themselves.**

Mizore: Whatever (walks away)

...

**Dang that's one cold weird stalking little bitc-**

Mizore: (Turns around all scary) DONT MAKE ME FREEZE YOU!

* * *

A/N: So anyway, just another little questionairre fanfic. Leave some questions in your review and I'll answer them, simple protocol. Also, you can ask ALL of the characters in this one.

(P.S.: I would NEVER call Mizore the b word, she's my favorite character!!)


	2. Exploding Cookies

**Woops, forgot about this fic for a while! Gomenasai! P.S. Bold is me talking, italics is the question, and normal is the characters.**

_From E.S. Simeon,_

_The most obvious question of course!_

_To Tsukune: Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, or Ruby? Which one is most preferable to you? Ehehehe..._

_To Gin: Ever thought of attempting to take Moka for yourself again? And Why for Yes or No._

Kurumu: Well ME OF COURSE!!

Moka: But...

Yukari: HE'S MINE AND MOKA'S ALONE!

Mizore: Just stop because he's mine you big-breasted freak.

Kurumu: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Tsukune: ... (whispers to Simeon) You do get that everytime a question like that comes up they always get in a fight right? You would be pretty dense not to remember that! But I would say the one I truly love is-

**OKAY, NEXT QUESTION!! (Let's not ruin it, even though it's so obvious)**

Gin: As for me, I really didn't like GETTING KICKED OFF THE ROOF, so I won't try it again.

_

* * *

_

_From I will be taking that cake,_

_To each of the girls, if you had to choose another girl to be with instead of Tsukune, who would it be and why._

_To Ruby, why do you work for the school, why not just enroll?_

**Another girl instead of Tsukune? It sounds like you're saying that Tsukune is a girl. Plus, are there really any other characters other than the other girls in the group? Or are you asking for some lesb-**

Ruby: MY QUESTION NOW!

**LEMME FINISH MY FRICKIN SENTENCE!!**

Ruby: =p As for my question, I'm sorry to say, but I have no education. Therefore, I couldn't enroll in a highschool. And there is the fact that many many things have happened.

**Are you going to say that 'many many things have happened' phrase every time I see you?**

Ruby: Why? Does it annoy you?

**Yes, very much.**

Ruby: Many many things have happened. Many many things have happened. Many many things have happened. Many many things have happened. Many... (etc.)

**_

* * *

_**

_From Kanata3,_

_Mr. Driver and Board Chairman Exorcist: Are you human... ?-?_

Chairman: That's classified. (eyes glow creepily)

Mr. Driver: If we told you we would have to kill you. (eyes glow creepily)

**(whispers so that the 2 can't hear) I'm pretty sure they are monsters, because I don't think normal humans can make there eyes glow like that!**

Chairman/Driver: WE HEARD THAT!!

**Crud, RUN!**

_

* * *

_

_From redphornix3000,_

_moka  
when you actualy are alone with tskune and your lips are about to touch what makes you go for the neck or was that your orginal intention?_

Moka: Well that's sort of a mix of hormones and blood scent. That reminds me, Tsukune, can I have some breakfast?

Tsukune: And by breakfast you mean me right?

Moka: Yes. (reaches for his throat)

Kurumu: (running kicks her into the wall) DON'T TOUCH HIM! Only I can do that! (Glomps Tsukune) (Get's frozen by Mizore)

Mizore: Let's move on.

* * *

_From azeroth5,_

_So anyway i got some questions is it ok to ask more than one since it is a story i bet you don't want anything short and boring  
Moka  
1. Moka what does Tsukune's blood taste like to you ?  
2. Would you be happy in this school if you didn't meet Tsukune ?  
3. Did you ever wonder why is Tsukune the only one than can remove the Rosario ?  
4. how do you feel when you see any other of the girls try and take Tsukune ?_

_vampire Moka  
1. you know how you always say "know your place" well where is Tsukune's place ?  
2. Do you like Tsukune or do you just see him as food ?  
3. Why did you decide to put the Rosario on in the first place ?  
4. How do you accept the fact that the other girls try to steel Tsukune or do you just don't care ?_

_Tsukune  
1. who do you think you will choose in the end - Kurumu , Mizore , Ruby or Moka yukari is not included ?  
2. have you ever regret that you came to Yokai Academy  
3. how come you are not dead from the amount of blood that Moka drinks from you ?  
4. which Moka do you like best Vampire or Nice Moka ?_

_Kurumu  
1. Kurumu which is your first crush or was it Tsukune ?  
2. how come no matter how many times you bake those love potion mixed cookies you never actually give them to Tsukune ?  
3. Do you think you can win Tsukune in the end ?_

_Mizore  
1. how come you still hide instead of showing yourself now that you have friends and all ?  
2. how come i have never actually seen you wear the school uniform?_

_that's all i got to ask for now i do have some more but can i ask them next time ?_

**(A/N: That was a long review, I'll have to number my answers to help navigate the readers.)**

Moka: Q1. Imagine your favorite drink, THEN MULTIPLY THE AWESOMENESS BY FIVE THOUSAND! Q2. I doubt that, (blush) without Tsukune I don't know where I would be right now! Q3. NOPE, I guess I'm just the type to not really care how things work, it just does. Q4. I feel like I want to rip off the Rosario AND KICK THEIR ASS!! I'm not as innocent as you may think ;D

Vampire Moka: Q1. Tsukune's place is saving outer Moka's behind and staying away from mine. Q2. I like him as food. Q3. So that I could avoid the trials of life and just sleep. Q4. As long as he is alive and flowing with blood I'm happy.

Tsukune: Q1. Well I hope it wou-

Yukari: WHAT!? Why not include me?! YOU'RE MEAN! (stomps away)

Tsukune: As I was saying, I wou-

Kurumu: (get's on Tsukune, suffocating him with her breasts) It's me isn't it?! Aw, you don't have to say a word, we all know it's going to be me anyway!

Mizore: (stabs kurumu in the head with an icicle) Let the man talk.

Tsukune: Ok, this is clearly not going to work, I'll just mail the answer to you later k? (wink wink) As for next question, Q2. I have no regret in my soul whatsoever, meeting everyone has made my life so fun! Q3. Because I've become a ghoul! dun Dun DUUUN!! Those stupid TV producers just haven't showed it yet. Q4. Nice Moka, isn't that obivous? Vampire scares me.

Kurumu: (somehow back to life even though she was stabbed in the head) My turn to answer stuff! Q1. That was WAAAAAAAY back in kindergarten, a human named Micheal. He was my first kiss. Even though he was completely under my mind control, IT STILL COUNTS! Q2. Something always interrupts me or destroys the cookies, it annoying! It's like some all powerful being is controlling the fate of my cookies! Which reminds me (mischevious gleam) I got some cookies for you Tsukune!

Tsukune: Ooooo, cookies! (reaches for them)

(cookies immediately light on fire for no reason)

...

Kurumu: SEE?! Q3. OF COURSE I BELIEVE I CAN WIN HIM, WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!

Mizore: My questions now! Q1. Well, as they say, habits die hard. Especially stalking habits. Plus, I got all these special locations anyway, might as well use them! Q2. What? Don't you like my clothes?

* * *

**Lalalalala, Any more questions peoplez?**


	3. Lemme get the popcorn

**SO MANY QUESTIONS X3! This fic is popular =D. But I'm lazy, would yall (excuse my texas accent) mind if I did half the questions here and the rest on the next chapter? Besides, don't wanna use all the good questions in the first 2 chapters now do I?**

* * *

_From bookist,_

_Nice chapter._

_Here are many questions_

_Tsukune: If you married Kururmu (bare with me) would you like it? Also how do you feel about your desire for mokas blood?_

_Vampire Tsukune (not ghoul): how do you feel about your human counterpart? How do you feel about Moka (both of them)? Also how do you feel about the other girls? How do you feel about your anime part (1 episode not adequately explained)?_

_Kurumu: One question if you married tsukune what would you do first?_

_Yukari: If anyone but moka won Tsukune how would you feel? How do you feel about not getting many decent parts in the anime?_

_Mizore: Which of the other girls do you hate the most? If you met Toshiro Hitsugaya or his zanpaktao what would you think of them?_

_Ruby: Do you enjoy your work? Why do you change personalitys on a regular basis?_

_Moka: Are there any vampires you would like to meet (outside your series)? Have you ever tried Kurumu's blood?_

_Vampire Moka: Which Tsukune do you like better vampire or normal (ghoul does not count since he is brainless)? How do you feel about the other girls?_

_Koaka: How do you feel about being relitivly (mispelled) minor in the anime? What would you change about your series (besides Moka/inner moka)? How do you feel about Tsukune?_

_Everyone I asked: Which character from another anime/manga would you want to meet and why? Which character from another anime/manga would you marry/likely fall in love with? _

_Lots of questions I know._

Tsukune: Honestly, I'm sure I actually would like being married to Kurumu.

(Kurumu cheers in joy)

Tsukune: But she's unpredictable, I'm not sure it would be entirely good.

(Kurumu cries in the corner)

Vampire Tsukune (A/N: even though there is only a ghoul Tsukune, I'll pretend there is a vampire Tsukune): Everyone else is just moving sacks of food, even my counter part. Although inner moka is pretty impressive. And I don't even get a part in the anime other than hold Moka! That sucks .#

Kurumu: Yay, my question now! The first thing I would do if I was married to Tsukune is HAVE ONE WILD HONEYMOON!! If you get what I mean! (wink wink).

(Tsukune gets massive nose bleed)

Yukari: Moving on, as for my question, I would feel like I failed at life T-T.

**That's a bit much don't ya think?**

Yukari: Well it's my dream, AND I REFUSE TO HAVE IT NOT HAPPEN!! I WILL HAVE MY HENTAI FANTASY COME TO LIFE!!

**…you're such a pervert…**

Yukari: Shut up! Anyway, for the next question, I'm quite satisfied with my parts in the anime. I was the first to kiss Tsukune, MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH!!

Mizore: My turn to answer. I wouldn't say I hate anybody, more like a simple need to kick there asses so that I can get my Tsukune-kun!

**Is every one of you girls really that desperate for Tsukune?**

Everyone:YES!

**You're one lucky bastard Tsukune, you know that?**

Tsukune: Yea I know.

Mizore: Continuing, I actually find Toshiro-kun quite impressive. I wish I could make giant dragons out of ice! But I can't meet him you know that! He's a television character, everyone knows you can't meet television characters, duh!

Ruby: My turn! I do enjoy my work thank-you-very-much! And I have to change jobs because the chairman is sort of perverted. He likes seeing me in new tight outfits.

Tsukune: Woah, WHO KNEW?

Moka: My questions now, I would like to meet all of those really hot vampires from Vampire Knight! I watch that show mainly because of their smexiness =D. BUT THEY COULD NEVER REPLACE TSUKUNE! And I haven't tried Kurumu's blood actually. Blood tastes like what the person has in them, I bet Kurumu's blood just tastes like silicon!

**Oh DISS!!**

Kurumu: Oh no you didn't.

Moka: Oh yes I did.

**CATFIGHT!! WAIT! Don't start yet, lemme get the popcorn! (zips away then zips back with bag of popcorn in hand) Nooow you can start!**

(CATFIGHT)

(Eventually they stopped fighting and now Vampire Moka is out)

Vampire Moka: My questions now! Human blood is the best, so of course I prefer Tsukune's human form, because it has the best blood! And I don't really have much of an opinion about the other girls.

Kokoa: Continuing, I hate being a minor character! If I had more parts I would have much more chances at getting onee-sama out! Next, I would probably want to change 'that only Tsukune could take the rosario off' rule out of the picture =D. And lastly, Tsukune is just a vile, low level, wimp!

And finally-

Everyone: I WOULD WANT TO MEET ZERO FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT!! ALTHOUGH HE STILL CAN'T REPLACE TSUKUNE-KUN! HEY, STOP COPYING ME!!

_

* * *

_

_from Lord Destroyer,_

_To everyone: 1) Do you know of Negima or of InuYasha world?  
2) What's your opinion of Evangeline of Negima?_

_Inner Moka: 1) Who do you think win between you and of Evangeline in a fight? 2) Considering that water doesn't bother her much as it would you, how would you fare if you were to fight her while it was raining?_

_Yukari: 1) Hey, Diapers! don't you think it's unrealistic for you at your age to fall in love, let alone with both a girl and a boy? 2) If you think Kurumu's boobs are big, then you haven't seen the boobs of Taki of Soul Calibur, they're big enough to make the succubus look small chested._

_Kurumu: 1) Why don't you try fighting Evangeline of Negima if you think you can take on vampires? 2) Ever thought of getting breast reduction job on your boobs?_

Everyone: Yes.

Inner Moka: I've actually met Evangeline, she's powerful.

Tsukune: DANG, when inner Moka calls her tough, than she's TOUGH.

Kurumu: Why is it that in all other shows, the monsters act completely different from us? THE REAL MONSTERS? Evangeline is no exception!

Everyone else: What they said.

Inner Moka: I may have said she was tough but I still refuse to accept that she could possibly be stronger than me! But if it was raining that's a whole new exception -.-

Yukari: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME DIAPERS!! I'm 11, FOR YOUR INFORMATION! And of course my love is unrealistic, but so is the entire concept of monsters to the human world yet here we are! SO MEH. And yeah, Taki definitely does have big boobs -.-

**Jealous aren't ya?**

Yukari: -.-# (smashes my head with a bin)

**OW! THAT HURT!**

Yukari: That was the point!

Kurumu: She finally hit someone with a bin other than me! (Gets hit in the head with a bin) DAMMIT! As for my questions, why would I have any reason to fight Evangeline? AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER REDUCE MY BREASTS?!

* * *

_from ladyofwest,_

_i have some_

_mizore: first of all i want you to know that you are my favorite character of them all. i love how you are so shy and quiet but at the same time your thoughts about tsukune are far from being innocent. i absolutely love you!! ahem, ok now for the questions_

_1. why is it that when you were going to the beach you still had the same clothes on? wasnt it too hot?_

_2. when did you started stalking people and why did you did it in the first place? not that i mind that_

_3. can i eat some of that delicious looking food you cooked in rosario vampire CAPU2?_

_vampire moka: okay other than mizore you are my second favorite character, sure i like the other moka, she is nice and cute, but you are amazing and soo damn strong!!_

_1. would you ever consider being with tsukune or do you think he is not strong enought to be with the inner you?_

_2. isnt it sometimes annoying not to be able to use your powers freely and having to depend on a human boy to take the rosario off your chest?_

_3. havent you ever fear that maybe one day you would get attacked by someone and you wouldnt be able to defend yourself cause there was no one around that could take the rosario off your chest?_

_Nice moka:_

_1. why havent you kissed tsukune yet when he so clearly wants you to and go to his neck instead?_

_2. how was you live before meeting tsukune?_

_3. how do you feel about mizore and kurumu and the other girls? do you consider then your friends or just rivals?_

_yukari:_

_1. why havent you tried to get with moka again?_

_2. you are clearly bisexual since you like both tsukune and moka, but do you find any of the other girls atractive? mizore-chan or kurumu perhaps?_

_kurumu: i like you a lot too, you are funny and give a lot of life to the story_

_1. why havent you use charm on tsukune again?_

_you ever consider going out with gin?_

_sprry if my english isnt very good but i am a costarican, which means that my real native language is spanish. on the other hand if you want to know how to say something in spanish or something feel free to ask me. well i think thats all, at least all i could think of for the moment._

Mizore: I feel so loved! As for the questions, Q1. My regular clothes are really roomy, so I always feel cool in them. Q2. When I was around six years old my mother said to me "I'm going to teach you how to stalk people!", and the rest is pretty self explanatory ^^. Q3. I would love to give you some of that curry. But do you have anything you can give me in return?

Tsukune: Let me guess, you want some stalking tools or some good secret stalking places don't you?

Mizore: You know me so well!

Inner Moka: Continuing, how dare you rank me as second place! I AM A NOBLE VAMPIRE DANG IT, I DESERVE MORE THAN 2ND PLACE!!

Kokoa: AMEN TO THAT!

Inner Moka: And anyway, Q1. Of course not. Q2 and Q3. That's very annoying, but Tsukune always serves for his purpose eventually.

Tsukune: Was that supposed to be somekind of compliment?

**Aw, inner moka likes you. (mocklingly) Moka and Tsukune sitting in a tree, K-I-S-**

(Is SMASHED by Inner Moka)

Tsukune: That was a bit harsh don't ya think?

Inner Moka: Yes, yes it was. (puts rosario back on)

Moka: Okay, my questions! Q1. Who's to say we haven't kissed? The show doesn't show ALL of our moments ;D

Tsukune: But we haven't though.

Moka: ANYWAY, Q2. My life before I went to this school, was at a bunch of other schools, I was an outcast before now. Q3. I think of the other girls as both friends and rivals.

**So you're saying that you want to be friendly with them but at the same time there are points where you want to kick their asses?**

Moka: I couldn't have said that better myself!

Yukari: Moving on, Q1. I obsessed over Moka for an entire episode, now it's time to obsess about Tsukune! Q2. I hate to admit it, but yes I do find everyone attractive. The fact that everyone around me always wears sleezy outfits is sort of a turn on XD.

Kurumu: I knew it! So you are a fan of my big breasts!

**Aren't we all?**

Kurumu: And final questions. One, I WOULD NEVER DATE THAT DISGUSTING PERV GIN!! And why haven't I used charm on Tsukune? Because I made a vow that I would win over Tsukune with my own strength fair and square!

**And by fair and square you mean with seduction, love potions, and charmed cookies?**

Kurumu: EXACTLY!

* * *

**Dang, this is a long chapter and I only covered like 40% of the number of questions! (dizzy) So many questions! But I don't mind, keep 'em coming guys!**


	4. Death by Boobies

_from ladyofwest,_

_oh i have more questions!! haha i just realized i missed someone hehe_

_tsukune!:_

_1. were you popular with girls before?_

_2. how do you feel about the fact you have so many hot girls after you?_

_3. what do you think of mizore-chan? dont you think she is really cute? you have to admit she is pretty, very so._

_4. which moka do you find more physically attractive? i know vampire moka scares you (thought she kicks **, she is amazing), but do you think she is more atractive than the other moka?_

_5. how do you feel about yukari wanting a threesome with you and moka?_

_kokoa: hehe i accidentally called you cacao and my sister couldnt stop laughting at me._

_1. why do you hate cute moka so much?_

_2. how do you feel about your one-sama(moka) being with tsukune?_

_3. would you like to have a bigger part on the series?_

_4. why dont you ever let your hair down? i bet you would look cute_

Tsukune: A lot of questions for me! As for the first, no, I was never popular with girls before now. Second question, I love the fact that I have hot girls after me, I'm practically living every guy's dream! Moving on to the third, of course Mizore-chan is beautiful-

(Mizore faints of happiness)

Tsukune: -but so is all the others girls!

(The other female characters faint of happiness with the exclusion of Kokoa who doesn't really give a ****)

Tsukune: As for which Moka I like more. That's a toughie. Well, inner Moka does have better cleavage...

**LOL, practically every guy, EVEN TSUKUNE, judges that first XD.**

Tsukune: HEY! Don't get me wrong, they are both beautiful.

**It's just that you're pointing that out first?**

Tsukune: -.- I sound like a pervert don't I?

**Yes, yes you do. But just be glad the other girls fainted before you said that!**

Tsukune: True. And for the last question, Yukari's fantasies are both a turn on and creepy at the same time!

Kokoa: Moving on, I hate that 'cute' Moka because she is a pathetic WEAKLING!

**That's really mean, even for you**.

Kokoa: =p Moving on the next question, Which Moka? Because I really don't care much about the weak one, and you can expect how I would feel if the BETTER Moka was with Tsukune. And third question, Who wouldn't like a bigger part in the series? But the TV producers and manga writers are already putting me in the story more. Lastly, putting my hair down get's in my way, but it does look good down and I have had it down on the series already.

* * *

_from dogsfang,_

_Hello. I love the story it is funny. It makes me laugh HA HA! Everyone says that there are three dark lords of Youki Academy so who is the third one? I know the Exorsits is one along with The Bus Driver. So who is the third in your number?_

Bus Driver: WHAT!? How did you find out about me being a dark lord?!

**Dude, it's so obvious. Especially with those glowing eyes.**

Bus Driver: STOP POINTING THAT OUT!! It's not my fault my eyes are so naturally shiny... AND WHAT KIND OF CHARACTER NAME IS BUS DRIVER!?

**(A/N: To answer your question I really have no way of answering that, cuz I really don't know and I don't want to give you false information. So sorry about that T-T)**

_

* * *

_

_from captain deoxys,  
_

_Here are my questions to all of the characters._

_1. What REALLY killed the Dinosaurs?  
2. How much wood coul a woochuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
3. If a tree falls down in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?  
4. How do I get Back on the Freeway.  
5. What Would YOU do for a Klondike bar?_

_Heres one for Vampire moka.  
Have you ever met alucard hellsing or fought and did you run away like a little **? (Alucard would enter here and scare away Vampire moka)_

Kurumu: I don't pay much attention in history or science class T-T.

Yukari: Haha, Kurumu's stupid!

Kurumu: WHY-YOU-LITTLE!! (chokes Yukari)

Tsukune: Hey, she didn't someone with her breasts this time!

**LOL. That would be an awesome way to die! DEATH BY BOOBIES!!**

Mizore: Tch, well I listen in class! And the actual reason that the dinosaurs became extinct was because- (get's knocked out by the Board Chairman)

Board Chairman: Sorry, that information can not be given to the human world.

Tsukune: Didn't yokai hunt them down so much that they went extinct and the entire comet idea is just a cover-up to avoid anger from the humans?

Board Chairman: (epic shock) HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Tsukune: I pay attention in class too ya know.

Board Chairman: (smacks forehead)

**Continuing, if a woodchuck could chuck wood than a woodchuck would chuck a wachillion chuck of wood, I think.**

Kokoa: Wachillion?

**Yes, wachillion.**

Kokoa: Wachillion is not a word.

**It is in my world!**

Kokoa: Well your world is stupid.

**(Cries in a corner) YOU'RE A MEANY HEAD!!**

Moka: Moving on, I've heard that brain teaser a million times already. Yes, it makes a sound because sound is just a vibration and falling definitely creates vibrations. Although if the riddle was asked using the word noise or any syllable of noise other than sound than the answer would become no.

**Moka sounded smartiful!**

Kokoa: Smartiful is not a word.

**Let's not start that again. As for the 4th question I have no idea what you are asking-**

Kurumu: -And as for the 5th question, I WOULD DO TSUKUNE FOR A KLONDIKE BAR!!

Moka/Yukari/Ruby/Mizore: ME TOO!!

(Tsukune faints of nosebleed)

**(Author writhes in jealousy)**

_

* * *

_

_from KyuubiGod12,_

_To inner Moka:  
When are you going to confess to Tsukune that you like him,and dont try to lie and say you save him cuz of his blood either!_

_Tsukune:  
1 Are you ever going to shove kurumu off of you cuz it makes me sick when she does!  
2 what would you do if your ghoul form suddenly change into a vampire form(but with no split personalities)?_

Inner Moka: Sometime during the second or third seaso- OOPS -I mean...

Tsukune: HAH! So you do like me!!

Inner Moka: (KICKS him HARD)

**I don't care if Tsukune just got all his bones destroyed right now, I'M STILL JEALOUS!!**

Tsukune: (who miraculously healed and came back even after a Moka kick (I am so going to call it that now- The Moka kick!)) And moving on to my first question, I don't push her off because frankly I sort of enjoy it!

Kurumu: I KNEW IT!! (glomps Tsukune with her breasts)

Tsukune: (starts suffocating)

**He may be dying of oxygen deprivation, but you can tell he enjoys that!**

(Tsukune starts losing consciousness)

**Yup, he's definitely enjoying it!**

(Tsukune screams 'I AM NOT ENJOYING THIS, SAVE ME ALREADY DAMMIT')

Moka: Shouldn't we do something?

**Nah, he's enjoying it.**

(Tsukune passes out)

(Hours later and Tsukune is back to life)

**Sheesh man, why didn't you just tell us you weren't enjoying it and you wanted us to save you?**

Tsukune: (GLARE) ... anyway, as for your second question, what could I do?

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL THE READERS, POSITIVE REVIEWERS, AND MOST OF ALL THE CURIOUS ONES WHO ASKED ALL THE QUESTIONS! Just had to say that =p.**

**P.S. To xZero84x, so sorry about making you wait so long for your answers, it's just that I want each chapter to be relatively same in length and your's is so long (not that i have any problem with that what-so-ever!). I promise I'll come out with the next chapter extra quick!  
**


	5. Horrible Pain

**-DESU!!**

...

Yukari: Wait a minute, THAT'S MY CATCH PHRASE!!

* * *

_from xZero84x,  
_

_Alright!Time For Some of my Questions to be Answered!Finally!  
First off..._

_Mizore_

_1)Mizore Can I Have Your Autograph?XD your my favorite character!or if you  
dont want to give me your autograph,you can shoot me with one of your icicles  
if you want!X3 I dont care,either's fine by me...  
2)Can i have your mother's autograph?XD  
3)How come your dad was in a Yeti suit when Tsukune met him?  
4)How confident are you that you could win Tsukune over all the other girls?  
5)How come you stopped making ice clones?Wouldnt they be useful for the  
encounters with the other monsters?  
6)Did you inherit your stalking abilities from your mother?You two look alike  
by alot,she doesnt even look like shes aged _..._

_Vampire Moka...your my second favorite char :3 Mizore remains number one to  
me,but you have the honor of being second._

_1)What do you think of your outter self who doesnt act as prideful as most  
vampires do?  
2)...well...more like an opinion than a question but _ you seem really lazy  
to be sleeping all the time and only awakening to beat the hell out of  
monsters.  
3)How do you feel about Alucard Hellsing?like,the way he acts as a  
vampire...?is it acceptable for vampire to act that way or not  
4)Do you have any relation to him at all?Because you both give off that same  
"i dont give a damn"feeling_

_Moka...hmm...not sure what to say about you..i dont dislike you,however your  
at the bottom of my favorites._

_..._ really nothing i want to ask,im pretty sure every other reviewer here  
can ask you wat i want to know._

_Kurumu!Stop Picking Mizore!...:3 aside from that,your my 3rd favorite..._

_1)Is fighting with Mizore something that you two inherited from your  
mothers?your families obviously dont seem to like eachother  
2)If your going to wni Tsukune,how do you plan on doing it?the same goes for  
all of you other girls as well.  
3)Do you even realize Tsukune suffocates everytime your glomp him?_

_Yukari :3 since you barely had any questions,i will ask you some_

_1)Is Ruby a unique witch?or do some witches act like that too?  
2)How come it seems your hatred for Kurumu u died out abit in the second  
season?You seem to be gettng along better now.  
3)Why is it that you hit Kurumu alot,but you dont hit other girls who hit on  
Tsukune,like Mizore or Moka?_

_Ruby...fufufufu..._

_1)Just what 'Many many things' happened anyway?im curious  
2)Just how do you feel,not being acknowledged by Tsukune as much as the other  
girls?  
3)how do you feel about not being shown as much as the other girls and not  
being near Tsukune as much?_

_Tsukune..my god...finally_

_1)Other than Moka,what other girl would you choose to be with?...im not  
threatening you to pick Mizore becuz i think i would be insulting her for  
making it seem like i have little faith in her abilities to win to  
mention im afriad she would hurt me...  
2)Which girl other than moka,do you think has the best monster form?_

_Deshi Deshiko...probably my favorite out of the student council :3_

_1)Did you even really like the head of the student council?I think you didnt  
deserve to be treated the way you did and you shouldve just killed him while  
he was sleeping...that fox deserved to get what he got for messing with  
Mizore...oh...right...and everyone else too _ but their not as  
important...maybe Tsukune,but only becuz hes important to her..._

**(A/N: Q1 Q2 Q3 and so on mean that it is answering question 1 question 2 and so on corresponding. This way makes it easier. I'm so frickin lazy =p. Just making sure yall remember that.)**

Mizore: Q1 and Q2, What do people do with autographs exactly? But yeah, you can have ours. Q3, Wearing yeti suits is sort of my dad's hobby.

(Everyone raises their eyebrows in puzzlement)

Mizore: What? It's normal isn't it?

...

Mizore: SO WEARING A YETI SUIT AND BABBLING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT ISN'T NORMAL!? Holy shit, EVERYTHING I KNOW IS WRONG!! Moving on Q4, OF COURSE I'M CONFIDENT THAT I CAN, NO I WILL WIN TSUKUNE!! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?? Q5, Who ever said I stopped making clones? I just don't use them in battle because that would be difficult! Q6, I inherited pretty much everything from my mother. And I have noticed that she doesn't look like she has aged. THAT PROACTIVE STUFF REALLY WORKS!!

**You were paid to say that weren't you?**

Mizore: no... (hides money behind back)

**Than why are you hiding money behind your back?**

Mizore: Who's to say I got this money by sponsoring?

**Because (takes note off money) the note says 'To Mizore-chan, thank you for sponsoring proactive, from Proactive incorporated.'**

Mizore: THAT MEANS NOTHING!!

Inner Moka: As for my questions, Q1, Outer Moka doesn't deserve to act prideful, why would I mind her not acting prideful? Q2, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LAZY, NOW I'LL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE, GO TO YOUR HOME, TIE YOU TO A CHAIR AND PRACTICE ALL THE TORTURE METHODS I THOUGHT OF IN MY SLEEP!!

(everyone gawks)

**You scare me...**

Inner Moka: (evil gleam) good... Q3, alucard kills shameful vampires who disgrace the name of vampire, and looks scary while he does that. It is perfectly fine to act the way he does, in fact, a lot of us do.

**Just like you.**

Inner Moka: Exactly, only I look much, much sexier.

**Isn't that sort of off subject?**

Inner Moka: So?

**Good point.**

Inner Moka: Q4, Technically all vampires are related because they are rooted back to one being, but that doesn't mean we are related-related. That same rule goes for humans as well!

Outer Moka: My turn to answer questions! ... I DON'T HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!? (cries)

Kurumu: Haha! I feel more popular than Moka, YAHOO!! Q1, Well I would have to say yea-

**Well they definitely got their violent sides from there parents!**

Kurumu: LEMME ANSWER MY OWN QUESTION!! Sheesh, loud-mouth much. And anyway, wait a minute, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? (pummels author into pudding (I like pudding (YAY FOR RANDOMNESS))) And anyway, I think we already covered this but I don't hate Mizore, it's just that she is both a friend and a rival to me! And I like fighting her.

**Oh snap, I just heard the word fight, is there going to be another catfight? SHOULD I GO GET THE POPCORN!?**

(Kurumu kicks me in the crotch)

**OW**

Kurumu: Will you shut up now?

**Can't... answer that... too much... pain... horrible... horrible pain...**

Kurumu: Q2, I answered that question already in chapter 3!! I'm going to win him over with seduction, love potions, and charmed cookies!

All other girls: SAME HERE.

Kurumu: Q3, Of course I notice that I'm choking him, but as we have covered in the last chapter, he enjoys it XD.

**(author still in horrible pain)**

Yukari: Yay, questions for me! Q1. Ruby is unique as uniqueness goes, nobody is the same. Q2, Nobody hates anybody, it's just that we all are both friends and rivals at the same time. And besides, arguing over breast size get's tedious.

Kurumu: That's because you always lose!

(Yukari makes bin fall) (Kurumu dodges)

Kurumu: HAH!! I WAS PREPARED!! IN YOUR FACE!! I AM SOO MUCH BETTER!! I WIN I WIN I WIN I WI- (get's hit by a second one) DAMMIT

Yukari: Q3, And I hit Kurumu a lot because she keeps bragging over her breast size!!

**Well she deserves to be bragging about those awesome breasts!!**

Yukari: Weren't you in horrible pain just now?

**Oh yeah. I'm fine now, I got balls of steel!**

Yukari: Oh, that's good then. (drops bin on his head)

**WHAT THE HECK!? One pain after another, WHY MUST I GET HURT SO MUCH!?**

Everyone: Because it's fun.

**...YALL ARE BEING AS*- (gets hit with another bin)**

Yukari: That's not a nice word!

**(writhes in more pain... again)**

Ruby: My turn to answer questions! Q1, What many many things happened you say?

Tsukune: Oh no, DON'T LET HER START THE STOR-

Ruby: Well you see it all started when...

...(5 hours later, everyone is passed out)...

Ruby: ...And now I'm here!! ??? Hello? Why is everyone asleep? (mischeivously looks both directions) (goes through my pocket and takes out my wallet) (puts wallet in pocket) (whispers) Don't tell him I did that! And moving on, Q2, WHAT!? I'M NOT ACKNOWLEDGED BY HIM!? (steals Tsukune's wallet) I feel better now. Q3, I feel jealous that the other girls get more screen time, plus, they get paid more!! Hmm... (takes all the money from everyone) (skips away while humming "I'm singing in the rain")

(Everyone wakes up)

Tsukune: That was a nice nap. Hey, why do my pants feel lighter? Oh well, time for my questions! Q1, I am one hundred percent sure that I should not answer that question for the sake of all that is good including my physical well being. Q2, The best monster form is easily the succubus, because of Kurumu's mom's ability, A BOOBY CANNON XD!!!

Deshi: Woot, I actually got a question! Q1, I agree, I should have killed him in his sleep.

* * *

**The entire chapter is devoted to one review =D**

**P.S. I just went to the doctor, apparently, I need more vitamin D and less sugar in my diet!  
**


	6. making all those babies

**I couldn't update cuz I was busy with camp and school and presents and stuff, so sowwy! I haven't forgotten about this fic at all and I never will! I'm just a bit busy tis all.**

* * *

_from Lord Destroyer,_

_Inner Moka, 1) How do you feel about the fact that Evangeline can go near water no problem? 2) I'm not sure if you can last long against her, I'm saying this because she's supposed to be about 680 years old, according a fanfic author Xascul who did extensive, and quite accurate research on her. There is also her doll master ability to consider, along with her immortality._

_Nice Moka, 1) Does Evangeline scare you much, or are you not afraid because of your other side? 2) Same first question as your other side._

_Diapers, 1) compared to everyone else, you're still pretty much a baby, in fact you remind of Shinobu of Love Hina. 2) If you are designed after Shinobu, I'm sure you will be quite the girl of every man's dream after you grow up. But for now you are a little baby to everyone else._

_Kurumu, 1} Why? Simple really, one of these days you might accidentally sufficate poor Tsukune to the death literally, might not be a bad way to go, but also darn embarassing as well. I'm sure you would want him alive while he's in that position. 2) Then again, you have nothing on Taki when it comes to boob size..._

_Mizore, 1) Are you a Goth girl? I really like Goth girls. 2) Oh shoot...I don't know who to pick as my favorite Rosario character, I also like girls who can kick ** and then some. So for my most favorite spot is either inner Moka or you, if you are a Goth girl. If you're not, then you're be at second place. 3) Since Evangeline excels at ice magic, and you are a Japanese Snow Maiden, have you ever thought of asking her for advancing your powers?_

Inner Moka: I'm telling you, I COULD KICK EVANGELINE'S ASS!! Even in water, I would just run up and kick her before she could say her spell, or throw her potions at me. I respect her for being a vampire, but I am still the better one!

**You're really confident about yourself. And what the heck Yukari!? I got a bin last time for saying the A-word! Where's her's?**

Yukari: =p

Moka: Moving on, Evangeline has the body of a child, it's kind of hard to be scared of her! And that sort of adds on to how her not being affected by water doesn't bother me.

Yukari: STOP CALLING ME DIAPERS! But I will take that Shinobu thing as a compliment.

Kurumu: Now my questions, you make a really good point about all of that, hm...

**Crap, YOU'RE MAKING HER THINK ABOUT BREAST REDUCTION, WHY MUST YOU HATE ME!? Nooooo, don't do it Kurumu!!**

Kurumu: XD I wasn't actually considering it! Sure it has a slight risk to it, but hey, he's a human trapped in a school filled with monsters who want to kill him! My breasts are the last thing we should worry about =D. And secondly, MEH!! Stop comparing me with that slut Taki -.-

Mizore: Well you know all about sluts now don't you Kurumu?

Kurumu: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

(insert fight scene here)

Mizore: And continuing, I'm sorry but I'm not goth, I was just quiet at the beginning of the series. And as for that Evangeline thing, she's a witch and I'm a snow girl, we have different ways of using ice, it wouldn't work.

* * *

_from MLPheonix,_

_Nice twist on the questionnaire theme!  
So, here are my questions:  
Tsukune: Who has it worse? You, or Junpei Manaka from Strawberry 100%?  
Moka: What are your future plans involving you and Tsukune?  
Kurumu: How did you get so good at baking?  
Yukari: Do you have any semblance of right or wrong? After all, having both Tsukune and Moka getting naughty with you is illegal after all.  
Mizore: What is your ideal date with Tsukune?  
Rubi: Why do you like to be ordered around so much, and where do you get your costumes?  
Kokoa: Do you even know how to fight fair instead of relying on that transforming bat of yours?  
Inner Moka: When you, Kurumu and Mizore saw what happened with Tsukune and both of Kurumu and Mizore's mothers, what was going through your mind? _

Tsukune: How do I have it bad at all? I love my life! How do either of us have it bad at all? He probably loves his life too! So I can't really answer your first question, or did that answer it? hm...

Moka: My question now, what are my future plans? Um, let's see... Well first is to marry Tsukune of course! Then, we'll have a honeymoon, then get a big house, then have two kids, and then past that I dunno.

Mizore: NO! That's MY future! Only we're going to have three kids!!

Kurumu: No, both of you are wrong! It's my future only we're going to have a kazillion kids!

**You're going to get so busy making all those babies Tsukune! XD**

Tsukune: (big nose bleed)

Kurumu: Oh you know you'ld love it!

Tsukune: (BIGGER nose bleed)

**I know I would!**

Kurumu: ^^ and as for my question, I practiced baking a lot when I was a kid, it was my hobby. Now I use it to drug Tsukune with love potions!

Yukari: XD And how's that working for you?

Kurumu: -.- you shut up

Yukari: And now my question! Yes, I get that it would be illegal NOW. But LATER it'll be fine, about 10 years from now! That's why it's called a FUTURE plan!

Mizore: My turn! My ideal date with Tsukune would be an amazing tour around a beautiful city and we'll have fine dining with, of course, a little extra action afterwards if ya know what I mean!

Tsukune: I won't get a nosebleed, I won't a nosebleed, I won't get a nosebleed, (get's a nosebleed) DANGIT!!

Ruby: Moving on to me, I can't say that I like getting ordered around, but hey, it's called work for a reason! And I have absolutely no idea where the board chairman get's all the costumes! But frankly I like them, they look so tight and sexy on me! ^^

Kokoa: Looks like I've got a question now, (reads question). WHAT!? Of course I can fight without the bat! I AM AN HONORABLE VAMPIRE! I CAN KICK PEOPLE'S BUTTS WITH OR WITHOUT A WEAPON!

Inner Moka: And lastly, when Mizore and Kurumu's moms were fighting I thought they all seemed like a bunch of retards. Plus they had such cheesy moves, like the boob cannon! That was WIERD.

* * *

_from captain deoxys,_

_Inner moka: Have you ever met and fought, whiule failing miserably, against these vampires? Alucard, from Hellsing, Abel Nightroad, From Trinity blood, Saya, From Blood+, and D, from Vampire Hunter D?_

_Tsukune: Why not try to take up martial arts and ry to make your self useful without have to use those dangerous vampire powers all the time?_

_Kurumu: Why did your boobs get so nbig. Are they still Growing (So you can seduce your Tsukune-kun?) (Wink)_

_Yukari: If your such a genious, than why do you suck so bad in Intellegence compred to Light, L, and Near from Death Note?_

_Mizore: Have you ever thought of being friends with Haku from Naruto due to his Ice powers? And Have you thought of Having Cheesy Cathcphrases like the Mister Freeze from Joel Schumackers Batman & Robin (Shudder)_

_Regular Moka: Do all vampires sosome sort odf Descendant from Dracula and Lilith?_

Inner Moka: HOW DARE YOU assume that I would ever fail miserably! I WOULD NEVER FAIL MISERABLY! Yes those guys are all powerful, but I never fail! At least not miserably! They are all really good opponents, mainly cuz they could take all my hits which is so unfair! But I haven't failed miserably against any of them, I lost to Alucard but that's cuz he can frickin REGENERATE!

Tsukune: As for my question, what good would humanly martial arts do against such powerful monsters? I have to use vampire powers!

Kurumu: My turn, I got my large breasts from my mother! It doesn't take a genius to figure THAT out! And yes, they are still growing.

**WOOT!!** **As if they weren't so super awesome already!**

Yukari: (writhes in jealousy) And moving on, EVERYONE SUCKS IN INTELLIGENCE COMPARED TO THOSE GUYS!! They are so frickin unnaturally smart!

Mizore: And continuing on, Haku is already my friend silly! It sucks that they killed him off the show though T-T. AND NO, I REFUSE TO HAVE CHEESY CATCH PHRASES LIKE MR. FREEZE!!

Moka: And lastly, yeah that's true. Every vampire is a descendant from dracula and lilith.

* * *

**I've used practically every emoticon so far!!(You know, these =p, =D, XD, DX, X3, :3, -.-, -.-#, T-T, and etc.) Tell me if I'm wrong.**


	7. Love and War

_from Hellsender,_

_To all the girls (Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, and Dark Moka):_

If Tsukune was a cannibalistic serial killer, or a racist dictator, or an alien from outer space sent to destroy the Earth, would you guys still love him?

_Tsukune: How would thing be different for you if you were actually a Kryptonian, like Superman?_

_Dark Moka: Would you dare fight against the Undertaker?_

Everyone: ... That's a really tough question ...

Kurumu: Um, yes?

Moka: But the problem is that if he were any of those options than Tsukune would be a totally different person. How can you love Tsukune if he's not Tsukune?

Kurumu: That's true... I take back my yes.

Yukari: Well if he was an alien from outer space that doesn't technically mean he would be different.

Kurumu: That's something to consider...

Mizore: But what if he was actually all these things subconsiously? Then he would still be the same person.

Kurumu: Well yeah I guess...

**And then you should also consider-**

Kurumu: STOP MAKING ME THINK!!!...owie, my brain hurts now...

Yukari: Well that's your fault for being stupid!

Kurumu: Gah, if I didn't have this headache right now I would kill you!

Mizore: So overall, I guess the answer to your first question depends on some circumstances.

Tsukune: Moving on, it would be SO AWESOME if I was Superman! I'd be all fwoosh and bam and all that comicy stuff! Plus let's not forget about that X-ray vision...

Kurumu: Psh, you don't need X-ray vision to get to see me naked!

Tsukune: (nosebleed)

Kurumu: Heck, I'll go all the way for you, if you know what I mean!

Tsukune: (big nosebleed)

Kurumu: All you have to do is (whips out a MARRIAGE contract) sign here, here, here, initial here, sign here- (Get's whacked with a block of ice)

Mizore: Don't do that! (whips out her marriage contract) Sign mine!

Kurumu: Hey, that's my idea! No stealing ideas!

Mizore: Psh, all's fair in love and war!

Kurumu: Why you little!

(Classic Kurumu vs. Mizore fight)

Inner Moka: Those fools, let's get on with the questions. Duh, I would 'dare' face the Undertaker. Wrestling is fake, he's probably some buffed up retard in real life! I would just do what Kurumu did to the author in chapter 5!

**Don't remind me -.-**

* * *

_from ladyofwest,_

_hey its me again, thannks for answering my questions. i have some more for you._

Mizore-chan!: it seems like you are getting popular here huh? well guess what all of my friends and my sister think you are awesome and by far the best character from the series

1. do you ever get cold? i personally dont think you do but my sister said that you probably did so i have to ask.

2. how does having some many people like you so much makes you feel? and to all the others how does this makes you feel?

3. if i give you a drawing of you and tsukune together and a cookie would you give me a little bit of that delicious looking curry of yours?

4. if moka is an S rank monster, what rank are you?

vampire moka: im so sorry i really do love you too its just that there is something about mizore that grabs my attention, but you still are awesome!

1. how do you feel about cocoa`s obsesion with you? and the fact that she hates the other moka?

2. do you think there is there any monster stronger or as strong as you are?

3. you always seem to say learn your place, but what do you think your place is?

kurumu:

1. why are you so mean to yukari? it funny thought

2. arent your breast some times uncomfortable? like dont they get on the way when you are fighting?

3. what is it that you like so much about tsukune?

moka: i really dont know what to ask you, its not that i dont like you but you are not, idk i just dont know what to ask so, oh no i know i know!

1. why is your hair pink? would you consider dying it another colour? i think thats it

cocoa:

1. why are you always so violent and agressive?

2. can you fight without using your bat?

tsukune:

1. how tall are you cause you look kind off short

2. moka always says learn your place, what do you think your place is?

Mizore: I luv being popular ^^. 1. I only get cold if I'm freezed at absolute zero. That's what my mommy did when I acted like a naughty girl! But now I can get as naughty as I want! (winks at Tsukune seductively) 2. I'm perfectly fine with being popular.

Everyone (except for the author who's not famous, T-T...yet...):Same here.

Mizore: Plus, there's no paparazzi in the monster world. 3. DEAL!! 4. Monsters, other than vampires, are ranked by their personal skill, not by which type of monster they are. I would say I am at least rank A.

Inner Moka: Continuing. 1. You get used to Kokoa after a while. Besides, she's my little sister, what am I supposed to do? 2. My father is definitely stronger than I am. 3. I don't know my place. I just know that my place is above everyone else's!

Kurumu: Cocky much. Anyway, 1. I'm not the mean, Yukari's just flat!

Yukari: (Smashes Kurumu with a bin)...jerk

Kurumu: 2. My breasts don't get annoying because I wear a good bra. Wanna see? (starts taking shirt off)

Mizore: OH MY GOSH, DO YOU ENJOY TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF!?

Kurumu: Why yes, yes I do. Especially when it is in front of Tsukune.

Mizore: Oh that makes sense.

Kurumu: 3. I love Tsukune because he's nice, he's sweet, he's funny, he's great to be with, he's super hot, and he's great in sex!!

Everyone: WHAT!?!?! How do you know that!? Did you...

Kurumu: No I didn't. But I will, oh yes, I will, I WILL I TELL YOU!!

Moka: Okay then... Moving on, 1. I'm pink haired because pink hair is just awesome like that! I don't want to change it, I like the differenciation.

Kokoa: My turn, 1. I'm not violent and aggressive! I just like kicking people's asses. 2. I AM AN HONORABLE VAMPIRE, OF COURSE I CAN FIGHT WITHOUT A BAT!!

Tsukune: And lastly for me. 1. I'm about the same height as Ruby. 2. My place is right here, with my friends.

* * *

_from Iwannabeahero,_

_Now I have questions._

_Tsukune within the confines of a steal cage: do you really feel about having your head up Tsurara's (Mizore's mom) kimono? 2. Did you grope Kokoa on accident or purpose?_

_Kurumu: Why do you dress up as a maid so much?_

_Mizore: What would you believe to be an insulting use of your powers?_

_Inner Moka: As a woman and not as a vampire, what do you personally think of Tsukune?_

_Outer Moka: Aside from biting, what else would you do to Tsukune's neck?_

_Nothing for Yukari or Kokoa._

_Ruby: How did it feel to be in a dominatrix outfit?_

_Gin: started you on taking picture of girls while they are changing their clothes? you a leg man, an ** man, or a breast man?_

Tsukune: It was INSANELY WIERD having my head up Tsurara's kimono and groping Kokoa. I had to do it, the producers of the show made me!! Also, we had to do those takes over and over and over again! He said that I wasn't groping or looking up her kimono properly. I mean what the heck! THERE'S A PROPER WAY TO DO THOSE THINGS???

Kurumu: Well of course there is! Did you know there is 76 ways to grope a girl?

Tsukune: O.0 ... HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?

Kurumu: (wink) I have my ways... And now my question! Why do I dress up as a maid so much? PSH, WHY NOT!?

Mizore: My turn. I don't think there is an insulting way to use your powers.

Inner Moka: And for me, I refuse to answer your question.

Outer Moka: And for me, what do you think I would do to Tsukune's neck? That's a question you can answer on your own.

Ruby: Continuing, I liked my Dominatrix outfit! It was nice and kinky just like all my other outfits! All though the skirt rided up a bit.

Gin: And lastly, I started my peeping back when I lived next door to this really hot girl. Whenever she changed I got such a perfect view XD. And I'm definitely a breast man.

Kurumu: Psh, you aint even a man!

* * *

**I just love how many fans this fic has! so awesome.**


	8. oh, THAT tootsie pop

**VOTE IN MY POLLS!!!! It seems I can only do one at a time, but does anybody know how to a put a poll on a forum?**

* * *

_from deadman2020,_

_ok the deadman's turn.  
inner/evil/sexy moka: i know this may sound corny but i can't resist. how do you think you would fair in a fight agianst dante, van helsing, or vergil? in there a sparda legend in your world? what's the rest of the family like? i'll think of more latter._

Inner Moka: I've always fought _vampires_ but I never thought of fighting _vampire hunters_! That's a good idea, I should go hunt them now. And the answer to your first question is DUH, of course I'll win, I'm just that awesome. Now when you say Sparda, do you mean Sparta? If so, then yes. The Spartans were actually a complete menace to monsters, they were crazy strong and killed a lot of monsters! But then they just got annoying so we ended up wiping them out.

**O.0, Is that what you do to ALL of the people who annoy you?**

Inner Moka: Yup!

**oh shit...  
**

Inner Moka: And lastly, the rest of my family is basically just like me.

**And by that you mean crazy strong, crazy sexy, and slightly on the maniacal "I'LL KILL YOU!" side?**

Inner Moka: Exactly!

_

* * *

from FullmetalVampire123,_

_great! i love it. i like the exploding cookies! i have questions! but first, i would like to say vampire moka... I AM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN! I WISH THEY SHOWED YOU MORE!_

_to vampire moka  
1. have you ever tried fighting edward elric of fullmetal alchemist? or one of the homunculi?  
2. CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?  
3. ever tried fighting naruto?  
4. can you kill kurumu for me?_

_to moka  
1. how did you get to be so ADORABLE?_

_to tsukune  
1. have you considered growing your hair out? it would look nice...  
2. ever hung out with alphonse elric? you two would make a great pair..._

_to kurumu  
1. ever considered spontaneously com busting? maybe... erupting into flames? going into a coma? having a heart attack? dying?  
2. can i have a cookie?_

_to mizore  
1. ever hung out with ichijo of pani poni dash? i bet you could tell eachother great hiding places, stalking techniques... ect.  
2. freeze kurumu for me, kay?_

_to ruby  
1. MANY MANY THINGS HAVE HAPPENED TO ME TO! GUESS WHAT! I WAS BORN! SO SHUT UP!_

_to yukari  
1. you are to short to be 11. miss your growth spurt or something?_

_to everyone  
1. how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
2. what is really causing global warming?  
3. are you glad obama is prez? did you hate bush?  
4. HOW DO I GET BACK ON THE DUMB FREEWAY? ANSWER ME!_

_thanks!_

Inner Moka: Woo, more fans! 1. Edward Elric is definitely a good fighter, but he's so human and has much lower limits than I do. Now homunculi are a different story! They're practically immortal, but that just means I can kick their asses over and over and over again!! 2. Sure, where do I send it to? 3. Psh, I don't even need to fight Naruto to instantly know that I could kick his ass! He's not THAT powerful!

**yet...**

Inner Moka: Huh? Are you suggesting that Naruto will get strong enough to fight me? Me, of all people!? Psh, I don't believe it. 4. What reason do I have to kill Kurumu?

Outer Moka: My turn!! 1. I guess I got it from my mother.

Tsukune: Now my questions! 1. I don't wanna, I already have very long hair for a guy. 2. I'M NOT GAY!!

**I beg to differ!! You haven't made of move on anybody even though you have the school's sexiest girls fawning over you, one even fantasizing about you in her sleep! I won't point any fingers, (points at Kurumu).**

Kurumu: Hey! It's not nice to listen into people, especially while they're sleeping!

**It's not my fault! When I was in the girl's dorm last night all I could hear was you moaning 'Oh Tsukune, you naughty boy, oh yea ooh.'**

(Kurumu and Tsukune become redder than...um...something else that's red!!)

Kurumu: Wow, this is embarassing. Wait, WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE GIRL'S DORM LAST NIGHT!?

**0.0, uh oh.**

All the girls: Yea, author-san, what were you doing last night!? DX WERE YOU PEEPING!?

(Insert giant bloody attack scene here)

**Oowwiiee, hey if it was Tsukune you would have let him go without a scratch wouldn't you!?**

Kurumu: But that's a completely different story! ANYWAY, back to the questions! 1. ... Well that's not very nice of you to want something like that! 2. HECK NO!! Not after you say something like that! Say you're sorry hop on one leg spank yourself three times and yell outloud 'I love ponies'!! And then I'll consider giving you cookies!

Mizore: My turn, 1. Yea, that Ichigo is pretty awesome! 2. Sure (turns around) (sees Kurumu making Tsukune grab her breasts) (get's pissed) (freezes Kurumu) Happy now?

Ruby: And as for me. 1. Well that's not very nice, it's not my fault the writers made that stupid sentence my catch phrase!

Yukari: Continuing, 1. MEANIE!!

**And lastly,**

Kurumu: 1. I don't know how many licks it takes to get to the center of my tootsie pop. Tsukune, wanna lick mine and find out?

Tsukune: (with nosebleed) Wait, are we still talking about the lollipop here?

Kurumu: The lollipop? OOOOH, THAT TOOTSIE POP!! My bad XD, I thought you were talking about something else! Some human scientists have actually tested that, it took like two hundred something.

Mizore: Moving on, 2. It's those stupid fire pixies, they like making the world hot.

**Aren't fire pixies arch enemies of snow maidens?**

Mizore: Sure are! stupid fire pixies... 3. Who's Obama? Who's Bush?

(A/N: They live in Japan, remember? They don't have an opinion on them because they don't know about them!)

**I'll answer number four, 4. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON A FREEWAY?  
**

_

* * *

from cbaby167,_

_For Mizore:  
Have you ever used your ice dolls to see naughty things? would you remember what they saw?  
for Kurumu:  
Would you ever dream of kissing Mizore again? please? Come on, admit that you enjoyed it!  
For Yukari:  
Have your tarot cards ever showed you some dirty things about Kurumu or Tsukune or anyone else?  
For Ruby:  
Would you ever wear your hair all the way down, or in a pony tail? (it would be so cute!)  
For Moka:  
Who's hotter? Tsukune, or his ghoul counter part?  
For Inner Moka:  
Who would win in a fight? You or Edward Cullen? (even though we all know you would)  
For Tsukune and his ghoul counterpart:  
Which one of you is more likely to win the Mokas? (please duke it out over them!)_

Mizore: Psh! A better question would be WHEN DON'T I USE MY CLONES TO SEE NAUGHTY THINGS!? I'm always using my clones for stalking. You see, stalking is much easier when there is multiple of you. And all memories from my clones naturally come back to me.

Kurumu: And as for my question- I love Tsukune, remember?

**Oh come on! You know you enjoyed that kiss! I know I did!!**

Kurumu: meh!

Yukari: My turn, my tarot cards do show some naughty things with me! but then again I do rig the decks...

Ruby: Continuing, I remember wearing my hair all down and as a ponytail in some of the episodes. But I didn't look just cute, I looked UBER SMEXY!

Moka: Moving on, They look the exact same, but I'm scared of ghoul Tsukune so I'll go with normal Tsukune!

Inner Moka: And my question, yeah, you're right. We all know I would win.

**And lastly,**

Tsukune: I believe I'll win because I'm smart, nice, majorly awesome, AND EXTREMELY SEXY!!

Ghoul Tsukune: iugd ifgun sduif aeas qef. (A/N: Ghoul Tsukune doesn't have a brain remember?)

_

* * *

_

**I portray myself as very perverted in this fic, but I'm actually quite not. It's all just for the sake of comedy!**

**P.S. VOTE IN MY POLLS!!!! It seems I can only do one at a time, but does anybody know how to a put a poll on a forum?**


	9. Naughty Words

**I LOVE YOU ALL!! (is that creepy? XD)**

**

* * *

**_from MyRosario,_

_Ello there! First, I just want to say, it's a good story so far. Keep it up! Ok, I also want to list my favorites before I type in my questions. 1) Outer Moka. 2) Inner Moka. (Oh **, she's gonna kill me.) 3) Mizore. 4)Tsukune 5)Kurumu 6)Kokoa 7)Kou 8)Gin 9)Ruby. Ok, now here's meh questions. Moka: 1)WHY WONT YOU KISS TSUKUNE YET? IF SOMEONE STOPPED ME, ID KILL THEIR ASSES! That goes for you too Tsukune! AS A MAN YOU NEED TO MAKE A MOVE! 2)Your totally my favorite charater, through and through. I love it when you always act kind ^_^ 3)Don'tcha just wish you can pop Kurumu's boobs with a needle? POP xD. Sorry ran out of questions for you. Inner Moka. 1) DONT KILL THAT I PUT YOU AS 2nd! Anyways, I still think you kick **! WOOT WOOT! 2) You should be a little nicer to Tsukune, Moka would be ** if killed him -_-; 3)Do you think you could beat Edward Elric in battle? I don't think so because if you call him short, he'll kick your **. Lastly but not least, Kurumu and Mizore think you two would make a great couple! That's all for now!_

Moka: 1. -.- Do you have any idea how many times we have TRIED to kiss!? At least a couple of thousands!! But no matter how much we try SOMEBODY has to be a bitch and interrupt us!!

Kurumu: (cough cough) ;)

Moka: -.-# And as for your number two, 2. THANK YOU!! I love being favorited!! And for your third, 3. that would be really weird. But if her tits really were balloons, then they would have popped by now because she squeezes them so much.

Kurumu: THANK GOD THAT THEY'RE NOT!!! I need these things =D

Inner Moka: Now me. 1. Way to state the obvious! We all know that I kick ass =D 2. So? What could she do to me? 3. Duh I could. He's just an angry little midget!!

Edward Elric: YOU SON OF A-

(you can figure out what happens now)

_

* * *

_

_from bookist,_

_Outer Moka: what did you like better your first or second season?  
2). Do you know about the effects you have on boys? You seem to ignore them.  
Inner Moka: Do you enjoy non vampire's company or are you just forced to hang out with it.  
2). Who is supposed to be stronger in a vampric relationship the man or the girl? Or does it not matter?  
3). Do you wish Tsukune was more dominant?  
Kurumu). What happens if you take a love potion and look in the mirror?  
2. Who do you hate more yukari or mizore and why?  
Yukari). Who do you love more tsukune or Moka?  
2. Did you ever try mind controlling kurumu? You could really annoy her?  
3. Assume you had to live with the main harem (share a big house with everyone yes even the other girls) (minus Koaka) what would your dream life be like.  
Mizore: Why do you not show open hostility as much as everyone else?  
What do you like better the anime or the manga?  
Tsukune: I want you to answer Yukari's third question from your point of view. If moka and Kurumu switched bodies would you be happier?  
Ruby: Answer yukari's third question from your point of view (*what the heck EVERYONE DO IT*)  
2. If tsukune tied you up would you be suprised, scared, or happy? If anyone else did it?_

Outer Moka: 1. I loved the first one more. The second one was just us running around in skimpy outfits for fillers. 2. Of course I know. When you look this sexy of course people stare. I'm used to it!

Inner Moka: 1. People always have to be around others who are different from them, so yea, it's forced! 2. Gender doesn't matter when it comes to AWESOMENESS!! 3. Psh crap no. He can't be dominant because we all know who will forever be the most dominant one in this relationship!

Kurumu: My turn! 1. I tried that. You're supposed to fall completely in love with yourself. But nothing happened to me because I already am completely in love with myself!! 2. I hate Yukari more. She's the one dropping hard metal bins on my head!!

...

...

...

Kurumu: Wait, aren't I supposed to get a bin dropped on me for saying that?

Yukari: Hold on, wait for it...

Kurumu: (SMASHED with a GIANT BIN) HOLY (HONK!)! THAT F(BLEEP!)ING HURT YOU SON OF A (HONK!)!

**Wait, what are those honks and bleeps??**

(Ruby enters room holding remote control)

Ruby: Hey guys!

Everyone: ???

Ruby: The board chairman says that everyone is cursing way too much. So he assigned me the task of bleeping every curse that happens! So whenever somebody uses a naughty word I cover it up with the sounds this remote makes! Plus there are more sounds than just honks and bleeps, I have yet to figure out them all!

**So I can't say sh(Ruby pushes button)(QUACK!)? What about fu(MOO!)? Da(RAA!)? Bi(YEHAA!)? As(ALAKAZAM!)? What about Bastar(Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis!!!)? **

Ruby: Woah, that word's new! See what I mean? So much to hear from this thing it's amazing!! So just go on with your show and I'll be in the sidelines learning new words like puneo...mono...ultra...micro, however you pronounce that thing!

**Oh man that is f(BAGAK!)ing awesome!!**

Yukari: Okay then, on with the show! 1. I'm going to have to go with Moka, because she is slightly more smexy than Tsukune. And because they are both so super smexy that is quite the accomplishment! 2. Mind control is a whole field of magic that I have absolutely no idea about yet! Besides, I annoy her a lot already. You heard it when she screamed, 'HOLY (HONK!)! THAT F(BLEEP!)ING HURT YOU SON OF A (HONK!)!'. Of course I annoy her already. 3. Anything involving a lot of f(RIBBIT!)ing!

Mizore: My turn! 1. I'm a very COOL person. Haha, get the pun?

... (crickets chirp)

Mizore: MEH! 2. The manga is much more entertaining amd violent.

Tsukune: Continuing on to my only question. 1. Just being able to do something like that would be absolutely a dream come true.

**DUUUH!! Five girls and one guy in the same house, it's so obvious what would happen =p!!**

Tsukune: =D Oh yeah! And I wouldn't want Moka and Kurumu to trade bodies. I love Moka because she is Moka and I love Kurumu because she is Kurumu.

Moka and Kurumu: AWWWW!! (fall in love even more)

**(Author whispers to Tsukune) Nice...**

Ruby: Now my question. 1. That would be awesome. But I would say we need more cute guys! I don't think one is enough for all of us!

Gin: I'M IN!! (Get's smashed with metal bin)

Kurumu: (Patting Yukari on the back) Good job little one, good job. And since we're all answering that last question, I would have to say it would be inconvenient for me, we would all just end up fighting over Tsukune.

**Aren't yall already doing that?**

Kurumu: True...

Moka: I agree with Kurumu, the fight for Tsukune would just get a whole lot tougher.

Mizore: I agree.

Ruby: And for the last question of yours. 2. OH YEAH!! But if it was anyone else than no.

_

* * *

_**OK, I think some of yall might be getting confuzzled with how I do this. It's simple really. You put your questions into a review and then I answer them. It takes a while to get answered because I'm going on a first-come-first-serve basis. And I usually don't put too many questions on one chapter (otherwise this would almost never get updated!). I think some of y'all are thinking that I'm being picky with the questions I answer, THAT IS NOT TRUE. All the questions will be answered, because I love you all! And I love you all because having so many fans makes me feel all special inside =D.**


	10. U'll see him Tuesday

**I'm back y'all! Did ya miss me? **

Mizore: You havn't even touched this fanfic since over a year ago!

**I know, I know. But I actually hav a very good reason for that!**

Mizore: What is it?

**I'm writing a novel!!!**

Everyone: RLY??

**Yeah! It's going wonderfully! From the perspective of professional authors, my writing skills r incredibly well adapt for my age. From the perspective of people who don't even read books, 'This is f***ing awesome!'. Every single person whom I have ever let read it, even the most fickle of the fickle, absolutely love it! With the way I write, I create drama, visuals, and I capture the readers with every enticing word!**

Tsukune: What's it called and what's it about?

**It's going to be called EXCELSIUS. That's latin for higher, risen, and/or noble. Here's the summary. **

_Love, glory, wealth, power, all within their grasp..._

_A tournament like none mankind has ever seen before attracts countless people from across the world. They must reach the ends of their mortality, fight the fiercest of the fierce, and prove themselves worthy above everyone else. All of this insanity performed for the chance to win a prize of infinite value, the most gorgeous queen in the world and her entire kingdom._

_This is the tale of two incomparable warriors who have climbed their way to the top. In the serenity and privacy of the night, affection and desire reach into the coldest parts of their hearts as they are thrust into the game of love, in which only one of them can rise victoriously. And behind the scenes of all of this, a disastrous plot of malevolence and destruction unfolds._

**It's, in essence, the plot that I used for my fanfic 'Queen Izumi', but soooo much better!**

Yukari: I wanna read that! When will it be out?

**I already hav a friend who has a friend who has a friend who knows a guy that works for a publishing organization. But I won't be satisfied with sending it in until about late fall of 2010. I'm also even considering changing the name too. (Adressing all readers) So everyone, I havn't been updating becuz I've been busy with school and the novel and will continue to update late. Also, I'll remember to tell y'all when it is out, free online promotion for the win! ^^ If u hav an idea for the book name, or any questions that I havn't answered, send it to me via review or even email. If u're a girl who is reading this, lov ya 4evers! If u're a guy reading this, lov ya 4evers with a non-gay man-love!**

* * *

_Azeroth5_

_yo hi got some questions_

_Inner Moka your my top fav. - I totally respect you and your kind- proud noble and bash idiots who think highly of themselves._  
_1. Have you ever had any echi thoughts about Tsukune or are they torture related?_  
_2. What did you first think of Tsukune when he unsealed you for the first time?_  
_3. Do you like Tsukune that much that you would threaten the girls with death and have him and his blood all to yourself?_  
_4. OK this has been bugging me for a while since you are the original Moka why did the Rosario not only lock your powers but your personality too or is Outer Moka you deep down inside ?_  
_5. Was it your choice to put the Rosario or was it your families?_  
_6. Did you ever regret putting the rosario cuz thanks to it you were able to meet Tsukune ?_

_Outer Moka your second fav i won't go in to details._  
_1. What do you like best in Tsukune except his blood cuz we all know your addicted?_  
_2. Well all know your naive at times but that's what makes you cute and Tsukune likes you but i have to ask did you ever had a echi dream about Tsukune?_  
_3. If and I repeat If Tsukune says he likes Inner Moka more would you try to be more like her and remember this is an IF situation?_  
_4. Did you get along with your family when you were sealed?_

_Yukari i know your a witch so gets some better magic the tarot card are fine the other stuff suck gets some fire spells or something element._  
_1. Ok why are you so stupid i mean like you made aphrodisiac that would make Moka seduce Tsukune but damn why didn't you just use it in a better way think a bit ?! and i won't give you ideas cuz you might do it._

_Mizore sorry don't have questions maybe i do have one though_  
_1. Are you sure you can win Tsukune cuz your not making much advances as the other girls are?_

_Kurumu your annoying at times but that makes you you._  
_1. You know that you don't use your brains that much as use your breast? like Yukari says_  
_2. Damn it girl if you are a succubus and can use illusions why not make the other girls see some fake Tsukune and make them hate him and with that you can him for yourself? P.S. you cannot use the idea since it;s mine and everyone else now knows it (evil grin)_

_Tsukune my man what's up._  
_1. If you could control the ghoul instead of him going in to a blood rage do you think you will become more self confident and why not learn some combat moves which you can use along with the vampire powers making making some kick* combos?_  
_2. OK who do you think will win you in the end of the girls and if you don't answer Inner Moka please hurt him? and P.S. it's just who you think not who will that will save you from getting killed._

**Haha, I couldn't hav summarized Inner Moka's kind if I tried!**

Inner Moka: So u think I'm an idiot!?

**Wait, what?? ...oh shit.**

*Moments later*

Tsukune: Where did author go?

Inner Moka: I kicked him into next week, u'll see him Tuesday.

Tsukune: O.o

Inner Moka: 1. Torture thoughts are echi? Cuz I think of torturing A LOT of ppl. 2. When I first saw him I thought; yum, LUNCH!!!! Then outer moka told me not to... 3. I'm gonna say no to that cuz saying anything else would imply that I would want him. 4. Yea, that's exactly how it is, I must be a very bipolar person!

Kurumu: That would explain a lot.

Inner Moka: (gets ticked off) Anyway. 5. It was my mother's idea. (A/N: I could be wrong tho, they'll show it in the manga eventually i guess.) 6. Nah, despite my obvious superiority, I like meeting new people.

Outer Moka: My turn! 1. I am not addicted to his blood! (hides a blood drained Tsukune behind her) I love everything about him!. 2. (chuckles) =D In my dreams, we do much more than just echi! 3. I guess, that would make an interesting manga chapter! 4. I was non existant when I was sealed!

Yukari: 1. OMG, u're right!!! (gets idea, rather than lightbulb above head, it's an explosion shaped like crossbones that are laughing maniacly)

Tsukune: I'm kind of scared rite now...

Mizore: 1. Slow and steady wins the race, silly!

Kurumu: Screw going slowly! Me and Tsukune r gonna go bak to my place and just screw!

(Tsukune gets massive nosebleed)

Kurumu: U kno u liked the thought! 1. I would deny that and feel insulted, but it is true, and I don't regret it at all! I was blessed with an amazing rack so I'm gonna use it! ^^ 2. That wouldn't work tho cuz we couldn't hate Tsukune no matter what.

Tsukune: 1. That's wat we're doing in my training! 2. Yea... no matter how I answer that I'm gonna get hurt... whether it's by Kurumu suffocating tits, a rogue yukari bin, piercing vampire fangs, or frostbite! So I just won't answer it.

* * *

_Lord Destroyer_

_Inner Moka, 1) Vampires being children of Lilith the Demon Queen...who is my mother by the way, I might understand, since she's been around for ten thousands years or more, but Dracula, who has only been around for five hundred years? 2) Even Evangeline's been around longer than him, so how are vampires his children?_

_Nice Moka, 1) Are you sure of vampire origin? I mean that makes vampire race five hundred years old, but that can't be since Evangeline became a vampire six hunred eighty years ago, and that means there others before her. 2) Dracula can't be the father of vampires, can he?_

_Diapers, 1) Aww...does the baby need her diapers changed? 2) You're better off with someone your own age._

_Kurumu, 1) I skipped one of your questions to me, here it goes...I think you should pick a fight with Evangeline to see who would win, and for the entertainment value-for me that is._  
_2) Give up on Tsukune and go for Albireo Imma who prefers to go by Ku:Nel Sanders from Negima. 3) Just go for the breast reduction, unless you want end up looking like Taki._

_Mizore, 1) So Evangeline's ice magic is incompatible with your ice abilities, dang-I thought the other way. 2) If you're not Goth, why is it that you dress like one?_

Inner Moka: 1. Lilith was the mother of all demons, one of those were Dracula, then dracula made all the vampires! Get it now? 2. Dracula was around for much longer u silly humans knew of him! The one u know of was a different Dracula, named after the original one. (N/A: I made all that up just now! XP)

Outer Moka: 1 and 2. Yeah, inner moka answered my questions.

Yukari: 1. You little bastard . If I knew where u lived I would so giv u a good metal bin to the face! 2. LIES!

Kurumu: 1. Sure, we've faced tougher. 2. NEVER! 3. But... the twins are so amazing!

Mizore: 1. Well, it goes both ways. 2. HOW IS DRESSING IN BRIGHT PURPLE GOTH? I think the way I dress is just sexy.

* * *

_Tharn_

_Here's some questions I've always had._

_To my all-time favourite, Shirayuki Mizore-chan:_  
_1. Considering how you needed to use them back in the beach episode, how did you hide your powers in the human world when you were smaller?_  
_2. Ever considered to make all the other girls catch a cold or something so that you could be all alone with Tsukune? ^^_  
_3. Do you melt when you hug somebody/get hugged?_  
_4. Did Kurumu tell you where she learnt to "do that kind of stuff with her tongue" in the end?_  
_5. Considering that Snow men/women are endangered and there's so few of them, what kind of excuses do you give/how do you get away when they find somebody you've frozen?_  
_6. Could I have a taste of your lollipop? =P_

_____7. Do people cower if you challenge them to a snowball fight?_

_To Bus Driver:_  
_1. How did you know Tsukune was a human?_  
_2. Who did you leave in charge of the Bus when you visited Tsukune and the others in the Mirror chapter? Couldn't it have been stolen or something? What would've you done then?_

_To Gin:_  
_1. Why do you always take your photos with you? Wouldn't it be safer to lock them up somewhere?_  
_2. Do you ever run into Mizore-chan when both of you happen to be stalking/taking photos in the same area?_

_I'd ask stuff to the others, too, but I can already guess the answer to any question I could ask them._

Mizore: 1. I lived in the snow woman land when I was little. 2. THANK U!! I must try that =D. (glint in her eye) Who knows what I would do to Tsukune in our alone time... 3. Actually, I don't melt, the other person gets frozen! 4. She's a complete slut whore hoe, remember?

Kurumu: WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME??

(insert fight scene here involving massive explosions, claw duels, and fawning over a knocked out Tsukune)

(Both are tired and covered in sweat/melted ice)

Kurumu: Aw man, now after our contest our tshirts are all wet.

**Wet Tshirt contest?? WHERE!? I'll need popcorn for this!**

Mizore: (smacks author with slab of ice) Anyway. 5. Psh, they'll never find out about any of those! 6. Only Tsukune may suck my lollipop! Among other things he could suck... 7. Haha, yes. Good times, good times...

Bus Driver: 1. Cuz I'm just super mega awesome like that.

Tsukune: Didn't u hav to ask if I was human?

Bus Driver: Hush boy! 2. My bus is magical! It can take care of itself.

Gin: 1. If I didn't take them everywhere I couldn't check em out everywhere! Everyone loves a good boost in the morning, these r mine! 2. Yea, how did ya kno?

* * *

**Yay for extra long chapters! You know what else is extra long? My............. jacket sleeve! What were u thinking?? ^^**


End file.
